


Distractions

by shsl_saltine



Series: Adrinette April [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, Light Sin, laser tag au, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_saltine/pseuds/shsl_saltine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i found the prompt “Take me laser tagging and push me into the corner, kiss me, then shoot me and walk away” on facebook (screenshot from tumblr no doubt) but there wasnt a source. anyways here is this. its sin. its also adrinette because i have like three more hours until april is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

The dim black lights flickered against his back, making it hard but not impossible to see the look on Marinette’s face as she pushed him into a corner. She had the mindfulness to glance around them and make sure that no one was around before she retreated into the corner as well, pressing her body against his. The only thing keeping them from being able to feel each other’s chest as they rose with each breath were those clunky and unfashionable laser tag targets.

 

Nino was the one to suggest it.  _ “It’ll be a fun double date! All of us can enjoy it.”  _ Alya was the one to push everyone into agreement.  _ “Don’t you dare skip on us. You two have been cooped in all break. If you ditch us to stay home again I swear…”  _ And Marinette had been the one to plan.  _ “We can all meet for lunch here, then walk to the subway station. It’s only about a block away. Then we’ll join teams; me and Alya together versus Nino and Adrien.” _ Now, what had Adrien done, you ask? Well he’d done the biggest part of all. He paid for everything. Not that anyone asked him to, but he felt he needed to be apart of it all some how.

 

But none of that mattered at the moment. Not with the way his lady looked at him with those smoldering blue eyes, her lips just inches from his. He could feel her warm breath against his, and the sigh that escaped her before she finally pushed herself against him.

 

It’s embarrassing to say that a mere kiss could bring Adrien to his knees, but it was more than true. Marinette’s soft lips did wonders to him, making him see fireworks behind his closed eyes. He melted against her, letting his bulky laser gun dangle at his side, and placed his hands on her hips. With skilled fingers he just barely skimmed her sides, pulling her shirt up but slightly as he did, and began rubbing small circles into the newly exposed skin. Her skin was tantalizingly soft and the way she smiled into the kiss was a signal that his advances were appreciated. So he let his fingers keep moving, dancing them across her hip bones before scraping his nails along her stomach.

 

She pulled away from the kiss with a breathy giggle, leaning her forehead against his. “Mmh, Adrien.” Her voice was like velvet as it kissed his ear, and it was eliciting the most scandlous of thoughts from him. He leaned back against the wall, sliding down until he could comfortably bury his face in her neck. She gasped as his teeth ran across her neck, nipping just enough to leave a red mark

 

“Oh Adriieen.” Her voice was a little louder, but the tacky, 90’s themed space music covered them.

 

Adrien felt himself grin, and his hands migrated back to her hips, gripping and pulling her closer. However, she placed her hands on his chest and pushed back. He pulled away, and looked up at her. The smile on her face was downright sinful with the way it made him feel. But she stepped back, and Adrien stood straighter in confusion.

 

“Marinette?”   
  


A shot. He gripped his chest in shock, and slid against the wall, if not for dramatics sake. She cackled at him, a heartless display of deceit. He had trusted her and she betrayed him! His own ladybug!

  
As his gear began to blink and beep to show he’d been hit, she turned her back to him. “You’re too gullible. Looks like the girls win this again.”


End file.
